


God, Newt, I need to sleep

by Lake_Royer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely OOC Graves, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Newt is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Royer/pseuds/Lake_Royer
Summary: It is 3am and Graves has been having a good sleep.Until they came.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much what I am feeling right now.

Graves does not appreciate being waken up 3 in the morning.  No, 'does not appreciate' is an understatement.  He is extremely annoyed.  Especially that he had a great day and an absolutely wonderful activity with Newt before they actually slept.  So, he had thought that he would have a good night's rest after all that he had done.

  
But no.  Just no.  He wakes up to the buzzing of mosquitos at his ears.  He tosses and turns to his side, only to find the noise again after a few moments.  His forearm has begun to itch, growing a big red lump. He scratches it as if he wants to tear his skin apart. It is so goddamn itchy!

  
He can see that Newt is stirring up because of the movements he had made.  The brilliant green eyes are open after a few moments of grogginess, and he stifled a yawn.

  
"Percy?" Newt asked, his voice slightly raspy. "Gosh, did I wake you up?"

  
"Of course not, Newt," Graves is now sorry for waking his dearest lover up. "It's me who woke you up."

  
"Oh." Newt seems relieved. "Why are you awake then?  Is there something wrong?"

  
"Just a few pesky mosquitos." Graves smiles warmly to calm Newt down. "I can take care of them."

  
And there comes the most unexpected turn of events.  
"Mosquitos?" Newt suddenly becomes hyperaware of what is about to happen. "Percy - please don't hurt them!  They are greatly misunderstood creatures!  They meant no harm, I promise."

  
Graves needs a few seconds to understand Newt.  He looks at his forearm absentmindedly.

  
Newt stares at it as well, "I am so sorry for all the discomfort it caused you, but - but Percy..."  Newt is getting agitated and he cannot find the words, but he cannot let his creatures die, "For me, please, don't kill them!"

  
The older man seems torn between the mosquito and Newt.

  
He manages after a while, "Alright."  But his voice holds a sorrow that makes Newt want to hug him,  "Newt, I thought you said...  You love me just as much as you love your creatures, right before bedtime."  Graves looks deep into Newt's eyes, hurt evident in his eyes.

  
This startles Newt and a blush creeps onto his face as he remembers the occasion he said that line.

  
"Of course I love you!  But the mosquitos are harmless, they do not deserve death."  He exclaimed in exasperation.

  
Yet Graves has his eyes downcast, and Newt feels the tender sympathy he has for all his creatures in distress.

  
"I'm sorry...  Percy, I really am sorry."  He lifts Graves chin and gives him a gentle peck on his lips, hoping to make up to his mistake. "You are by far the most precious creature I have ever met."

  
Now Graves has a smile playing at the corner of his lips, and Newt knows that he has just fallen into a trap.

  
"You...!" His blush deepens, "Percy - " His sentence is left unfinished as his lips are sealed by Graves'.

  
"I deserve this, I guess, don't I?" The older man murmurs, "A little bit of compensation for your beloved mosquitos."

  
They break away from their kiss for a while, as Newt grins," You are jealous, are you not, Mr Graves?"

  
The man in question does not bother to answer, but instead tastes his lover's lips as if they are the sweetest thing he has ever tasted. Not that he is far from the truth.

  
As Newt falls sound asleep, Graves decides to set up some protective shields around him.

  
But as far as harmless goes, the mosquitos are definitely more competent than most wizards to pass through the shields and give him a peck like Newt did.

  
Graves looks at his wand for the hundredth time in the last hour, then at his lover's peaceful face for the thousandth time.

  
What Newt doesn't know would not hurt him.

  
And he thinks his wand may or may not have slipped a bit. Must be the lack of sleep that is affecting him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, so please leave comments and kudos. Love to know what you think:)


End file.
